Mi Sexy Nerd
by Uzuga Viri-chan
Summary: Naruto es un Nerd en el Instituto, todos se burlan de el, hasta que una antigua novia aparece y pondra el lugar de cabeza
1. Volviendo

**Holaaa Aquí Estoy no me pasó nada... **

**Sólo que tardó un poco en subir jajaja.**

**Agradezco a los que me apoyaron a subir está historia.**

**Aclaró que soy nueva y me falta mucho por aprender, así que sí no entienden o les parece que le falta algo NO SE CORTEN PARA DECIRLO.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama.

°˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•.

**MI SEXY NERD**

Capitulo 1

Volver

-Por fin. -sonrio picaramente. -Mmm... Debí despertarme más temprano, ya es algo tarde. -Estaciono su moto y entró a la Preparatoria Empire.

...

-Naruto... Pásame la cinco. -susurro a su compañero.

-¿Porque lo haría? -pregunto bajito.

-Porque somos compañeros y porque conozco todos tus secretos vergonzosos. -lo vio de reojo. -Y soy más fuerte. -agregó.

Suspiro, hizo una respuesta corta en una hoja y se la pasó.

...

-¡Quitate de mi camino antisocial! -grito una chica y lo empujo.

-Largo de mi camino... Nerd. -lo empujo un jugador.

-Fuera... -una chica lo miro con asco.

Otro día en el infierno, o como le llamaban a la Preparatoria. Para él era una jungla de animales salvajes.

-Naruto... ¿Que clase te toca? -pregunto Kiba a su lado.

-Biología.

-Maldición... Yo tengo Geometría. Es una lastima que no me ayudarás.

-Nos vemos... Y suerte. -desearlo suerte no haría que su amigo obtuviera un buen promedio, pero al menos deseaba que le fuera bien.

...

-Bien, sólo debo comprar mi comida y listo. -se daba ánimos, frente a la puerta de la cafetería. -Vamos Naruto ¡No seas Cobarde! -definitivamente, no entraría.

-¿Vamos a entrar ya? -pregunto un cabreado Kiba. -No puedes evitar la cafetería toda la vida.

-Lo dices porque al que molestaban será a mi no a ti... Además ese lugar está lleno de jugadores de fútbol y porristas. Seré asesinado lentamente. -se lamento.

-Eres un Dramático.

-Tú eres un alumno normal, pero yo soy un Nerd. Ese lugar es como la selva. Sí eres pequeño te aplastaran los más grandes. -Confirmaba su teoria.

-Tengo hambre, entremos hombre no te pasará nada.

Kiba era de complexion atletica, nada exagerado. Tenía el cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color.

Era su único amigo, lo conoció en la secundaria. Desde ese momento se hicieron amigos, aunque Kiba tenía la capacidad de sacarlo de quicio era una persona en la que podías confiar y no te abandonada en las malas. Razón por la cual se ha metido en varias peleas por defenderlo.

-Entremos, pero por ningún motivo quiero que te metas en alguna pelea.

-Ok ok.

Entraron y nadie se inmuto. Era obvio que a nadie le importaría su llegada.

-Hola Katy... ¿Que comemos hoy preciosa? -pregunto sonriente Raúl.

-Es algún cliché americano que las personas que atiendan la cafetería se llamen Katy y sean gordas... -pensó Naruto.

...

Hinata entró a la cafetería y al instante todas las miradas se pasaron en ella. Era obvio que algo así sucedería, ella era hermosa con la cara de finas facciones, pero la ropa tenía ese aire rebelde propio de ella.

Los recorrió a todos con la mirada pero ninguno era Namikaze.

-Dios esa chica que acaba de entrar es hermosa... -Kiba se mordió el labio inferior.

Mientras Naruto de espaldas seguía buscando alguna fruta entre toda esa grasa que llamában comida.

-¿Como es? -fingio interés.

-Tiene el cabello largo negro con reflejos azules, estoy seguro que tiene ojos perlas violaceos. Viste unos botines negros con poco taco. Unos jeans negros desgastados y una chaqueta de cuero. -Kiba estaba embobado describiendola.

-Ya te enamoraste ¿Eh? -pregunto burlon.

-Mirala. -señaló a Hinata.

-Ciertamente es hermosa, pero ni te mirará, vamos a sentarnos.

-Ok... -suspiro.

...

Hinata miro a su alrededor y decidió sentarse sentarse en una mesa vacía de la esquina.

-Hola Nena... ¿Te gustaría sentarte con nosotros? -un chico rubio señaló una mesa con, lo que ella suponía, era la mesa de los populares pues los chicos vestían cazadoras del equipo de fútbol y las mujeres parecían porristas. Aunque algunas tenían ropas normales, pero eso no quitaba lo zorras que parecían.

-No. -contesto tajante.

El chico la miro extrañado y se fue.

...

-¿Viste eso? No se fue con el.

-Deja de mirarla, jamás te mirará.

-Nunca digas nunca. -objeto.

...

-Sí sigo así no lo encontrare nunca. -Hinata hablaba en vos baja. Pero por más que miraba no lograba distinguirlo. -Preguntar es mi última opción. -Justo un chico con una gorra y anteojos pasaba leyendo una hoja. -Los nerds nunca mienten.

...

Naruto leía su nuevo horario cuando una mano jaló su manga.

Cerro los ojos instintivamente y se hundió. Espero un golpe que nunca llegó. Al darse vuelta se encontró con algo completamente inesperado.

La chica nueva le miraba con una ceja alzada.

-H-hola... -saludo.

-Hola, ¿podría preguntarte algo? -pregunto Hinata intentando ser lo más educada posible.

-Claro...

-¿Conoces a Naruto Namikaze? Es como de tú edad, cabello rubio, ojos azules, como de tú altura.

Naruto la miro boquiabierto, nadie sabía que él era un Namikaze, cuando se mudo en su época de secundaria, cambio aunque apellido por el de soltera de su madre, Uzumaki.

Sería acaso posible que su tío Nagato había enviado a aquella chica para servirle como un Chiyo espiatorio ¿No?

La miro de reojo, sus ojos centelleaban de expectación, intentó no obligarse a aquella expresión llena de esperanza por el ¿Conocerle...?

¿Por que aquella bella chica quería saber de el? ¿Sería una espía de Nagato verdaderamente, y sólo quería su ubicación?

Primero debería averiguar que es lo que quería saber de él. Sin exponerce obviamente.

Naruto la miro como sí estuviera loca, lo cual la desconcierto completamente. Luego fruncio el ceño, y asintio finalmente.

-¿Donde podría encontrarlo? -lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y lo miro intensamente.

-¿Para que lo quieres? -pregunto algo asustado.

Hinata lo soltó rápidamente, y lo miro sorprendida por su propia actitud.

Pero es que en verdad estaba desesperada por encontrarlo lo más pronto posible.

-Lo siento... necesito decirle algo personal.

Naruto la miro un momento preguntándose que sería aquello personal que quisiera decirle. Se escogió de hombros mentalmente , no creía que se tratara de nada malo.

-Soy yo...

°˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•.

Y así termina asi termina el capitulo... Se que no parece divertido ni nada, pero de acuerdo vaya subiendo se pondrá mas interesante.

Este capitulo es básicamente la introducción al fic... Vemos a una Hinata decidida. A un Naruto Nerd, a Kiba como el amigo de Naruto.

Sólo aparecen tres personajes.

Para aquellos que prestaron atención la sigtes preguntas

1 ¿Quién creen que fue el "rubio" que invitó a Hinata a sentarse en su mesa?

2 ¿Por que Naruto no quiere que su tío Nagato lo encuentre?

Bueno es todo amigos (a que no adivinan quién dice así ;)

Ya saben cualquier cosa déjeme review.

Quejas: review

Tomatazos: review

No continuar: review

Dudas: review

Les gusto: review

Recomendaciones: review

Amenaza a la escritora por no actualizar rápido: review

PD: Para aquellos que leen "Casados Desde Pequeños" no coman ansias (ni amenazen con la muerte) que voy a subir el capitulo. Lo que sucede es que la historia es un poco más complicada de lo que parece. Ahora mismo me encuentro editando el primer capitulo (lo relei y me di cuenta de algunas fallas que no permitirían el avanze del fic a sí que, sí lo vuelven a leer se darán cuenta de que no es lo mismo)

Sin nada más que decir

Besos Amables Lectores.

_**Viri-chan **_


	2. ¡¡Es ella! y ¡¡Esta Loca!

**Holaa que tal Aqui el nuevo Capitulo **

**Lamento la tardanza .**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece es de Kishimoto-san.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**&/%/&/%/&/%/&/%/&/%/&/%/&**

**Mi Sexy Nerd**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Uno.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Parpadeo un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de lo sucedido.

Rememoro cada instante hasta ese punto.

Primero la nueva le pregunto por Naruto Namikaze , y sí mal no recordaba el era el único con aquel apellido.

Segundo, le cuenta que el es a quién busca.

Hasta ahí todo normal.

Tercero... Sólo sentía unos suaves labios sobre los suyos.

¿Cual es el problema?

Pues que lo hizo en medio del pasillo y ahora todos se encuentraban observandolos.

-¿Que fue eso? -pregunto visiblemente aturdido cuando se separaron. Gimio internamente, sentía la necesidad de algo, aunque no lograba identificar que era.

-Soy Hinata.

Eso el ya lo sabia... ¡¿Pero que Diablos acababa de ocurrir?!

-Y-yo... -¿Que iba a decir?

Ese era el momento más incómodo de su vida. Más incómodo que aquella ves que su madre le grito desde el auto que olvido su merienda en secundaria. Ahora que lo recordaba aquello fue una humillación con todas sus letras.

-Ven. -Hinata lo tomo de la mano al ver su rostro de estupefación.

Lo arrastro hasta atrás del edificio.

Naruto la miro horrorizado, sí aquella chica decidía violarlo nadie escucharia sus gritos.

«¿Gritos de Placer?»

Una vos le pregunto y se obligó a callarlo. Sus hormonas alborotadas lo traicionaban.

-¿Te acuerdas de mi? -pregunto la pelinegra.

-M-mira... Y-yo no soy quién tú c-crees que soy. O-ok... Y sí me vas a violar de una ves te digo que no soy el mejor prospecto.

-¿Violar? -los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como platos al escucharlo decir semejante barbaridad. Comenzó a reír a carcajadas, se agarró el estómago mientras se ponía roja por el esfuerzo al comprender lo que decía. -Cre-crees q-que yo te vi-violaria. -no podía hablar bien debido a las incontables carcajadas que soltaba.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos fastidiado. Aquella chica le estaba tomando el pelo.

-Aunque no es mala idea. -admitió mientras sonreia pervertidamente.

¡Está Loca! se grito en su mente.

-¿Porque? -pregunto serio de repente provocando que Hinata parara con su estruendosa risa.

-¿De que hablas? -pregunto más calmada.

-¿Porque me besaste?

-Ahh eso. -puso su dedo sobre su menton. -¿Tuviste antes una novia?

Aquella pregunta lo tomo desprevenido. Hizo memoria.

Hinata Hyuuga

-Nunca tuve una novia. -hablo firme y serio. Vio como el semblanza de Hinata decía y una especie de aura depresiva la rodeaba.

-Ya veo, nunca tuviste una novia. ¿eh? -hizo una muela parecida al intentó de sonrisa.

-Jamás.

-Nunca... -murmuro. Se dio la vuelta y agacho la cabeza.

-Bueno, ahora que lo dices, me acuerdo de una niña.

-¿Encerio? -Esa chica era extraña, primero estaba triste y ahora estaba a la mar de contenta. Sus ojos perlas bailaban de manera increíble, y a Naruto le gusto mucho la manera en que lo miraba.

-Sí. -hizo memoria, estaba buscando un recuerdo cuando lo encontró.

_Era el cuarto mes en la primaria ese día se sentía especialmente feliz. Su tío Nagato los había visitado. El primo de su padre era muy bueno y era especialmente atento con su mamá. _

_Su papá lo traía en coche en esos momentos._

_-Papá.._

_-Sí Naruto._

_-¿Que pasaría sí no apruebo el examen de hoy?_

_-Son muy sencillos no tienes de que preocuparte._

_-Pero mamá dijo que me mataria sí eso sucediera._

_-No te preocupes Kushina lo decía en broma. Además ella... -Minato se quedó callado de pronto._

_-¿Ella?_

-_Tú madre no era muy buena en los estudios, siempre me amenazaba para copiar de mi._

_-Ustedes son raros. _

_-Bueno quién diría que me casaría con la chica que copiaba de mi examen y me llamaba afeminado. El mundo es algo loco ¿no crees? _

-_Sí que sí. Pero no creo que nadie vaya a copiar de mi. No soy muy inteligente._

-_Tal vez tú copias de ella jejeje._

-_Eso sería más seguro._

_Bien sólo debía tranquilizarse., el examen no era muy difícil. Bueno pero no debía rendirse. Miro sí podría copiar de alguien. No rendirse no significaba no hacer trampa ¿o si?_

_-Copia de mi. -Se giro y miro a una niña de cabello corto, su cabello le tapaba la cara, así que no podía saber quién era exactamente._

_-¿Porque?_

_-Sólo hablo antes de que te vean. -Miro la hoja rápidamente y todo quedó grabado como una imagen._

_Sonó el timbre y vio como su compañera, salía apurada de la sala. Corrió tras ella y la agarró de la mano antes de que saliera. Tenía que agradecerle. Bajo la cabeza y cuando ya tenía una idea de lo que diría, miro a la niña. Todo lo que diría se le quedó atorado en la garganta. Los ojos de esa niña eran blancos. ¡Como en los juegos de zombies! ¿Estaría muerta? Le tocó la frente, pero no estaba fría, más bien caliente, igual que toda su cara. La observó mejor y se fijo en sus anteojos y los frenillos en los dientes._

_-Gracias por lo de hace rato._

_-N-no es n-nada._

-_Igualmente... Oye ¿quieres comer conmigo, es que soy nuevo. -se rasco avergonzaba su nuca. Seguro esa niña pensaba que estaba loco._

_-Cla-claro N-naruto._

-_¿C-como sabes mi nombre?_

-E-eres mi compañero de banco desde hace cuatro meses.

-_Oh, lo siento. Soy muy despistado._

-_No importa. -le dedico una bella sonrisa. Aunque estuviera llena de frenos._

_Desde ese momento se hicieron amigos, la tranquilidad duro una semana, cuando se dio cuenta de algo que no le gusto para nada. Los niños de la escuela siempre estaban molestandola por sus anteojos, sus frenos, su cabello de chico. Todas esas cosas eran muy superficiales a su parecer. Pero eso no era lo que más le molestaba. Era el apodo que le pusieron "Ojos de Loca" eso era horrible y sobrepasaba el limite de crueldad para una niña de nueve años. A su parecer sus ojos eran bonitos, parecían un pequeño pedazo de luna en Hina. Siempre la defendía pero no podía estar con ella a todas horas. Y su primo ya estaba en la secundaria según sabía._

_-Yo te protegere Hina... -En ese momento ella estaba llorando detrás del baño de mujeres. Él le acariciaba el cabello suavemente._

_-N-no te preocupes. -apenas podía hablar de sus sollozos. Se tapó las manos para parar de llorar. Eso le rompió el corazón._

_-Siempre me tendrás a mi Hina._

_-¿Como los novios? -Le pregunto con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, tenía la mejillas y a nariz rojos. Pero aún así parecía ilusionada._

_-Sí. -¿Que diablos era "Novios"? Se quedaron mirando fijamente._

_-¡Miren allí esta la de los ojos locos! -gritaron unos chicos que pasaban._

_-Esa niña es del infierno._

_-Sii..._

_-Parece una muerta... -era cierto que a él tuvo la misma opinión, pero luego se dio cuenta de que ella era más humana que cualquiera en ese lugar._

_-Fuera de aquí. -les dijo._

_-Su novio apareció. -se burlaron._

_Apreto los puños con ira._

_-Largo._

_No. Él no fue quién lo dijo. Un niño pelirrojo estaba frente a ellos._

_Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando fue consiente de que Hina estaba aferrada a él._

_-Hinata..._

_-No vayas... -susurro._

_-¡El chico monstruo!_

_-Vámonos rápido._

_Cuando miro ya se habían ido todos._

_-¡Hey! Gra... -Estaba a punto de agradecerle pero el pelirrojo sólo lo penetro con la mirada. Sus ojos aguamarina eran tan profundos que creyó ahogarse en ellos. Cuando se dio cuenta ya se había ido. -cias... Que niño tan raro._

_-Naruto. Eres mi héroe._

-Hina...

-Yo soy Hinata Hyuuga. -corto feliz de que el se acordara.

-¿Eres Hina? Pero ella tenía frenillos y anteojos y... -Definitivamente era el Rey de la idiotes ¡¿Como Diablos se le ocurría decir eso?!

-Sí sí ya se... Me los quite cuando ya no los necesite... -sonrio. Parecía no estar ofendida.

-Es que es algo raro que estés aquí.

-¿No me vas a abrazar? -pregunto haciendo un puchero. -Luego de tantos años.

-Cla-claro... -La rodeo con sus brazos. Aspiro su aroma. Era extraño estar así con ella otra vez. -¿Que haces aquí Hinata? -pregunto al separarse.

-Vine a conquistar a un chico... -sonrio picara.

-¿Enserio? -No sabía porque pero se sintió externamente herido.

-Sip... -cerro sus ojos mientras asentia.

-Con lo que acaba de suceder, no estoy muy seguro. -se rasco la nuca nervioso.

-¿Hablas del beso que te di? -sonrio divertida.

-Sí... -murmuro apenado y rojo como un tomate.

-¿Y?

-Sí el chico que te gusta lo sabe... No le gustara que te hayas besado con el nerd de la prepa...

-Jajaja... -volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

-No entiendo que es tan gracioso.

-Pues que tú eres el chico del cual hablaba.

-No entiendo... -¿Porque la chica más linda iba a querer conquistarlo? ¡¿a él?!

-Estas tan Sexy así vestido de nerd... -sonrio coqueta mientras se acercaba lentamente y ponía una mano sobre su pecho.

-¿Eli, porque intentarias conquistarme a mi? ¿Todos se burlan de mi? Y tú eres hermosa.

Eli fruncio el ceño. Bajo la cabeza.

-En la secundaria todos se burlaban de mi aspecto, y me sentía una mierda que no encajaba... Parecía que tenía un problema... -lo miro a los ojos. -Pero tú no, me ayudabas y eras el único bueno conmigo. Aparte de Gaara y Temari.

-¿Estas consiente de que yo no sabía lo que era ser novio de alguien?

-Sí. -levanto la mirada y Naruto nunca vio tanta determinación en su rostro. -Igualmente quiero hacerlo porque... Porque t-tú me gustas.

-¿No te has puesto a pensar que sí lo intentas acabaras humillada?

Ella se río encantadoramente.

-A mi no importa lo que piensen. Ahora he ganado confianza en mi misma y los comentarios hirientes ya no me molestan.

-Hinata, ya no debes llamarme Namikaze...

-Lo se, pero era para llamar tú atención.

-¿Sabes lo que pasó verdad?

-Sólo la versión oficial, pero se que todo fue una trampa del maldito de Nagato.

-¿Lo has visto? Por cierto, no estabas tú en Inglaterra...

-Sí...

-¿Y como conseguiste mi dirección?

-Digamos que los hermanos Sabaku fueron acosados día y noche.

-Ya veo.

-Sí vi a Nagato y me llevó al cementerio, pero algo me dijo que no era cierto. Yo confío en ti Naruto.

Naruto se encontraba pensando en lo que Hinata le dijo en la Preparatoria.

Mañana acabaría con eso, Hinata no me merecía que todos se burlaran de ella nuevamente, ya bastante habría tenido en la secundaria.

Naruto estaba sentado en su habitual asiento de la esquina, cuando escucho que todos hablaban de lo hermosa y sensual de la "nueva" ósea Hinata. Que hablaran de ella como un pedazo de carne le molestaba. Ella era su amiga, no permitiría que jugarán con ella como antes.

Se giro para ver como entraba. Abrió la boca, debería haber una ley sobre usar aquella ropa.

Sexy.

Inmediatamente borró esos pensamientos pervertidos hacia ella. Era la misma niña de anteojos de siempre.

Estaba usando un Short de jeans gastados, una remera blanca que se marcaba en sus pechos y cintura con un chaleco azul encima.

Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que caminaba hacia él.

-Hola Naru. -dijo sensualmente mientras lo miraba de arriba a abajo descaradamente.

-H-hola Hinata...

-¿Me puedo sentar cerca de ti?

-Cla-claro.

Estaba nervioso. Sudaba como un cerdo. La miro de reojo, estaba cruzando las piernas... ¡Deja de ser Pervertido! Se grito.

Aprovechó que ella miraba hacia la ventana para comtemplarla. Se veía hermosa, su imagen distaba mucho de aquella niña asustadiza, que a él protegia antes.

-Nena ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros? -pregunto galantemente Sasori, un jugador de fútbol que solía robarle dinero.

Perfecto. Ahora estaría sólo. La soledad no lo molestaba pero estaba esperando pasar un tiempo con ella sólo para preguntarle por su familia.

-No.

¡¿Que?!

¡¿Ella lo acababa de Rechazar?!

-¿Que? -pregunto desconcertado.

-Lo que escuchas me quedaré aquí con mi novio así que vete largando sí no quieres que el te haga trizas.

¡¿Novio?!

¡Lo haría trizas!

¡Estaba Loca!

-¿Donde esta?

-Aquí. -la chica estaba demente, porque lo señaló deliberadamente.

Abrió los ojos como platos.

Trago saliva al observar como Sasori lo miraba asesinamente.

Esto estaba mal.

Nadie se metía con las chicas que quería Sasori.

Estaba jodido oficialmente.

%/&/%/&/%/&/%/&/%/&/%/&/%/&/%/&/%

**Bien. Se que el capitulo es corto. Es que los primeros tres son de introducción al fic. Primeramente quiero agradecer a todos los comentarios, los leo unas tres veces cada uno para inspirarme. Sí tengo algún error díganmelo. Los errores ortográficos lo lamento no tengo tiempo de revisarlos está vez. Estoy muy enganchada con mi libro: "El Demonio", que actualmente está publicado en wattpad. Creo que cuando lo termine lo adaptare a Naruto. Bueno esto no es muy importante. Los capítulos de "Eres mi destino" serán publicados el sábado. Es una promesa. Para los que leen "Tierno Amor" Lo publicare el próximo miércoles o jueves. "Casados desde Pequeños" tardará un poquito más pero será antes del próximo Domingo. Ahora estoy con exámenes y trabajos por lo que les ruego paciencia.**

**Una vez más GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y LEER.**

**Sí quieren que actualiza rápido me dejan review.**

**Viri-chan :) **


End file.
